familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wolfe County, Kentucky
Wolfe County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,355. Its county seat is Campton. The county is named for Nathaniel Wolfe. History Wolfe County was formed on March 5, 1860 from portions of Breathitt County, Morgan County, Owsley County and Powell County. It was named for Nathaniel Wolfe, a member of the legislative assembly. Campton, the county's seat was reportedly formed from camp town in Wolfe County. A small creek winding through Campton, Swift Creek, is named after Jonathan Swift of the legend of Swift's silver mine. Swift supposedly buried treasure in the area which has never been recovered. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Adjacent counties *Menifee County (north) *Morgan County (northeast) *Magoffin County (east) *Breathitt County (southeast) *Lee County (southwest) *Powell County (northwest) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) State protected area *Natural Bridge State Resort Park, home to Torrent falls Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 7,065 people, 2,816 households, and 1,976 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 3,264 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 99.24% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.03% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.06% from other races, and 0.33% from two or more races. 0.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,816 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 12.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.80% were non-families. 27.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $19,310, and the median income for a family was $23,333. Males had a median income of $23,859 versus $18,952 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,321. About 29.90% of families and 35.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 50.20% of those under age 18 and 26.70% of those age 65 or over. Politics Events The annual Swift Silver Mine Festival is held on Labor Day weekend each year. It includes a parade and vendors in the downtown Campton area. Communities City *Campton (county seat) Census-designated place *Hazel Green Other unincorporated places *Bear Pin *Bethany *Flat *Lee City *Olivia *Pence *Pine Ridge *Trent Notable people *Pete Center, who pitched for the Cleveland Indians in the 1940s. *Folk artist Edgar Tolson; Ralph Rinzler of the Smithsonian Institution was impressed by Tolson's figures, and included them in the 1971 Festival of American Folklife. *South Trimble, politician, born near Hazel Green See also *Hazel Green Academy *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wolfe County, Kentucky *Red River Gorge References Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Wolfe County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1860 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1860